Broken
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Kagome thought she lost Inuyasha after the final battle, but one night several months later, while in a karaoke bar, she is going to get one big surprise. Oneshot. Songfic. InuKag.
1. Broken

Title: Broken

Summery: Kagome thought she lost Inuyasha after the final battle, but one night several months later, while in a karaoke bar, she is going to get one big surprise. Oneshot. Songfic.

Rating: T, for small shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the gang….just the plot…and my boyfriend evil grin I also don't own the song…"Broken" by Lindsay Haun.

Paring: InuKag

Genre: Romance/General

(A/N: I know, you all think I'm dead. I'm NOT DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! Just in a very lazy, laidback, ready for Christmas break mood. I also think I've come down w/ something. Sooooooooo…I'm just doing this out of boredom and to see if anyone is still on here anymore…fuckers.)

Dust dies off

"Did we do it?" Shippou asked from his hiding spot.

"I think so." Sango replied. "Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha…are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" Miroku answered.

"I'm good, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, shaking off the dust.

"I don't know." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted out, hoping to see her hanyou savior rise out of the dust, but all she saw was nothing. "INUYASHA!!!" Still nothing. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome was now sobbing, but still nothing. She darted over to where Naraku's fallen form lay at, hoping to see Inuyasha nearby, unconscious. Sadly, she found nothing. She fell to the ground crying. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou could hear her sobbing his name, but were afraid to go near her. Finally, Miroku got up the courage to comfort the sobbing miko.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry. I pray that his soul found peace in Heaven with his mother." Miroku knelt on the ground next to Kagome. Sango was next one to come over. She just let Kagome cry on her shoulder, like any good friend and she let own tears fall for the fallen hanyou. Shippou was the last one to come over and he curled up next to Kagome, letting his own silent tears fall.

"Don't feel sorry for me, it's my entire fault anyways. He wouldn't have died if I hadn't got in the way." Kagome said in between sobs. "I think I should head back to my era." Sango nodded.

"Do you wanna borrow Kirara?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded wordlessly, looking gratefully at her best friend. Kirara walked over the group and transformed into her full youkai form. Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag and hopped on Kirara. On her way back to the well, she gave herself over to the grief deep within her heart.

**Several Months Later**

Kagome was sitting in a Karaoke Bar all by herself, sipping on a Dr. Pepper. In the past two or three hours at least five guys had tried to hit on her, she had turned the first four down politely, but the fifth one just wouldn't give up until she threatened to rip off his nutsack and shove it down his throat. She was here because of an extremely odd note she had received the other day at her house.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know someone that you have been looking for. If you wish to know where you can find them, go down to the Karaoke Bar on Kiweone Ave. on July 15__th__ at 7:30 PM. You will know me when you see me, so don't be alarmed._

Kagome had been here since 7:15 and no one familiar looking had shown up yet. She let out a heavy sigh and set her head down on the table. She had a funny feeling this was one of her friend's vain attempts to get her to go out and enjoy herself, and so far it was failing. The guy at the karaoke stage asked if anyone wanted to sing a song, and on a spur of the moment decision, Kagome raised her hand.

She walked up to the stage and put in her request for the song. It was depressing country song she had heard no too long ago, after she got back from the Feudal Era. She climbed up on stage, right as the music started to play and words started to roll across the screen.

"_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky_

_Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground_

_And they shatter all around, so open and exposed_

_I found strength in the struggle_

_Face to face with my trouble"_

The door to the Karaoke Bar opened and a man in a red and black baseball cap walked in.

"_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believing in yourself_

_When you're broken "_

The man walked up towards the stage, that when Kagome noticed him.

"_Little girl don't be so blue_

_I know what you're going through _

_Don't let it beat you up_

_Heaven knows that getting scars _

_Only makes you who you are_

_Only makes you who you are_

_No matter how much your heart is aching_

_There is beauty in the breaking_

_Yeah"_

The guy was closer to the stage now and Kagome could see that he had long white hair. 'Odd.' She thought.

"_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believing in yourself _

_When you're broken" _

He moved his head slightly, but his eyes were covered by his white bangs.

"_Better days are gonna find you once again _

_Every piece will find its place _

_When you're broken, when you're br...bro..o..oken"_

She had caught a flash of amber eyes. She started to move towards him, but the man shook his head, so she went back to singing.

"_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believing in yourself _

_When you're broken_

_Oh, when you're broken_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken"_

The song ended and several people clapped. Kagome smiled out into the crowd, but her eyes were fastened on the man with the baseball cap. 'No, it can't be. He's dead. I know he's dead.' He brain was spinning extremely fast, so fast she almost fell off the stage.

Once she was off the stage, she focused on the man in front of her. He was tall, had long white hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a baggy red t-shirt, baggy black jeans, black skater shoes, and the red and black baseball cap.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Kagome whispered, praying she would get an answer. He gave her a slick smile in return.

"What? No hug or kiss for the hero that saved your asses?" Kagome gasped and launched herself into his arm, tears of joy running down her face.

"Inuyasha, what the hell happened to you? We all thought you were dead." Kagome whispered into his jacket, enjoying the feeling of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her.

"I wasn't, you know I don't die that easily. I had to leave though. I had to get my thoughts sorted out. I had to figure out my feelings." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was visibly confused, she was hoping that he hadn't chosen Kikyou over her. She was praying he hadn't.

"I mean I had to think about who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I think I've finally come to that answer." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber orbs. She was looking for the answer in his eyes, which were hard to read. "Kagome, I love you and I need to know if you'll be willing to spend the rest of your life by my side. No matter what happens." Kagome closed her eyes and let everything sink in. She opened them with on the happiest looks on her face that he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha, I love you too, and I am willing to spend the rest of my life by your side, no matter what." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as tightly as he could, she returned the hug. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome softly and looked deep into her chocolate eyes, murmuring these soft words,

"My Kagome." Her reply was,

"My Inuyasha." Then he met her lips with soft, warm, loving kiss.

Fin

(A/N: I actually like this story and it's soooo much easier to write stories like this when you are actually in love with someone. Amazing! Review if you want, I don't care and flames are welcomed. If I get enough reviews that are nice reviews, I might write a sequel, but you might just have to beg if you want that.)


	2. Preview

(A/N: Well, I've been thinking about it and here's what I've come up with. I'll write a sequel for this fic. It will take a while seeing as I have finals coming up, but I'll try to update over winter break...now...if anyone else I happen to personally know on fanfiction would be as so nice as to be my beta...cough, Mia, cough, cough I would greatly appreciate that, seeing as spell check doesn't catch everything.)

Preview...

Title: Never Happily Ever After

Summery: Inuyasha is finally content living in the modern age, even if Kagome's modern friends are annoying. When a couple of demons appear at Kagome's school, looking for Inuyasha; things get a little out of control. Especially, when they claim to be Inuyasha's older brother, his fiancée, and Inuyasha's childhood love.

Rating: M, for language, Miroku's hand, and citrus content.

Pairings: KagInuOC, OCOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, but I do own Nekoi, Reinu, and Korari.

(A/N: When it says "His fiancée", it's referring to Inuyasha's older brother. Just so you're clear on that.)

Prologue: New Kids

"Inuyasha, are you ever going to get up?" Kagome Higurashi yelled at her boyfriend.

"No…why?" Inuyasha was trying to bug her, and it was working.

"UHHGG!!!! I GIVE UP WITH YOU TODAY!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted, looking quite red faced. Inuyasha decided to pull his head out the pillows, just to be an even bigger smart ass.

"Don't you have to go to school today?" Kagome would've hit him, but the fact that he was shirtless and his hair was all messed up, kinda ruined her train of thought.

"I'm leaving, see you after school." She said once she could think clearly.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm sleeping and naked!" Kagome's face turned beet red as she spun on her heel and bolted out the door.

'Score one for the dog.' Inuyasha thought as he dropped back into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

At School

"Hey!! Kagome!!!" Eri Asana ran up to Kagome, looking very excited.

"What is it, Eri?" Kagome wasn't in the mood; she was still irritated at Inuyasha.

"WE'VE GOT FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!!!!!!!" Kagome blinked her eyes, trying to see if she had been blown away by Eri's powerful voice.

"Who?" Kagome asked as soon as she was sure she hadn't been knocked into next Tuesday.

"Umm…they're names are…Nekoi Hiokans, Reinu Aimon, and…Korari Hammond. They're all from America. Nekoi and Korari are in our class and Reinu is in Hojo's class." Just then, three people came around the corner of the building. One girl had black hair and pure black eyes, and the other had white hair and violet eyes. The guy had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized features that made them out to be demons. "That's them, creepy looking aren't they?" Eri asked, but Kagome didn't really hear her. She was too busy wondering what the hell demons were doing here.

"Hey, I'll be right back. 'Kay?" Kagome told Eri, but she didn't really wait for a response. Kagome caught up to the little group within a few seconds. "Hey!" She shouted and the girl with black hair turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked, but Kagome could tell she was thinking about attacking her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you don't have to attack me. I won't try anything, please trust me." The other two were starting to look uneasy. "That is unless you want to attack me; in that case, I'll have to purify your asses."

"You're a miko, why should we trust you?" The one with white hair said, looking extremely scared.

"Cause, I have a boyfriend who is a half demon, and I'm friends with several demons." The three started to look a bit more relaxed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I'm Nekoi, this is Korari." She motioned to the white haired girl, who gave a slight nod. "And this is Reinu." The blond gave a small smile.

(A/N: I think that is enough of a preview. If you like, tell me…if you don't, keep you opinions to your damn self. If I get enough feedback, I'll start in this one. See…I did something over winter break. evil smile)


	3. AN

Author Note…

Author Note…

Just cause no one decided to check out my home page or profile, I'll put it here. I'm working on the sequel to "Broken". I've changed the title from whatever it was to "Forever Broken". I'll get it up as soon as I get some decent time with the computer.


End file.
